The Multiverse Part 2: Legend of Korra
by Thegamerdude256
Summary: The second part of this journey leads our hero to Republic city where he interacts with Korra and more! But a new threat arises. The equalists with their leader, Amon. Can the new team stop them?
1. Crash

GD's POV: The TARDIS started to make its decent on republic city. I was flung out of the doors, hanging on for dear life. Actually no, first introductions! Hi! I'm thegamerdude256. I come from a universe that you readers would refer to as 'Minecraft'. I was born in a land called the Sky Dimension. Sadly, it was destroyed by an evil demon God, named Herobrine. The incident scarred my humanity, leaving me half demon half human. I was able to stop him for a little while, but he came back. Then I made a machine that could travel through the multiverse. A portal frame at first, and then a bigger on the inside blue box. There is something coming, the 'Red Death'. It's coming to destroy the multiverse. And I'm here to save it. Anyway, back to my current problem, I'm crashing! I was also hanging outside the TARDIS. I tried my hardest to keep my grip. I looked down, I was flying over a city. It was dark. I assumed that that this was Republic City. I then saw water. I immediately tensed up, the demons of my universe can't touch water, neither can I. I relaxed a bit when I realized that things were different here. Then the TARDIS took a sharp left, leading me above an island. I looked to see a monument on the island. The TARDIS flew towards the city, I realized that at the state of the TARDIS. I would not survive a crash. I sighed. I activated something in my glasses, and activated something in the TARDIS. This way; no matter what, it would land on the ground the right way. Hopefully, this would keep the TARDIS safe. I took a deep breath, looked down, and let go. I was over water.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" I yelled as I descended over the water. I would make contact in a few seconds. Chances of remaining conscious are-!

Korra's POV: No, no please. I was in a mysterious camp. I think that crazy guy Amon was there. He slowly walked towards me.

"Well, Avatar! It seems your time is up!" He slowly put his thumb to my forehead. I didn't understand what it meant. I grunted trying to get away, but it was no use. I yelled as a shot of pain went through my body.

"No!" I sat up. I was in bed. Oh thank goodness! I sighed and turned Naga who lifted his head, wondering if I'm ok. "Don't worry Naga, it was just a nightmare. Go back to sleep." Naga snorted then let his head down. So did I. I turned to the open window. I always liked to look at the stars. They always gave me hope. Then I saw something. A shooting star. I closed my eyes. I know it's childish but I wished on it. I wished that someone, anyone, could help me. I was terrified. I have to face him sometime. But I don't even know how to air bend. I sighed and opened my eyes. The star was still there, it was really slow. I got up to take a closer look at it. It was almost, blue?

"What?" I said to myself watching the blue star. Then I saw something fell out of it. Hang on, that was a person! I saw their body hit the ocean with a big splash. I jumped up. I had to help them, if they were still alive. I ran out of the door and out of he building. I ran to the edge of the rock. I saw his body sink below the surface. I took a few steps back, took a running start, and jumped. I used my water-bending to cushion my fall. Then I started to swim under water to find him. I swam to the direction he sunk. I looked around trying to find him. Then I saw a flash of white. I quickly swam towards that direction. It was the guy. He was unconscious, or dead. He had a white hoodie on with purple pants. I saw some glasses float away from him. I grabbed them, so he could see if he was alive. I wrapped his arms around my neck and swam up. I shot out of the water like a bullet. I landed on the island. I set him down. I looked at him. I wonder what that explosion was. Never mind that, I needed to get Tenzin!

"Tenzin! Get out of bed! Come on! There's something you need to see!" He grunted as his eyes slowly opened.

"Korra? What are you done my out of bed? You need to sleep for your meditation session tomorrow." I kept shaking him.

"No come on! This is important." I grabbed his hand to lead him outside. I ran down to where the guy was. He was still there. "Look! See!" Tenzin immediately woke up.

"How did you him?"

"He fell out of this blue star." Tenzin looked at me weird.

"Blue star? Korra, what are you talking about?"

"Listen. I woke up in the middle of the night, I had a weird dream about Amon."

"Wait, what was the dream?"

"Can't it wait?"

"No, this is important."

"Fine, the dream was about Amon. He put his thumb to me forehead, and it hurt. Why? What does it mean."

"Maybe a past life is trying to tell you something." I rose an eyebrow.

"I thought that was from meditation."

"You can have dreams about them too. Now, how did you find him?"

"Well, like I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me, is that I looked at the stars, and saw a blue one. Then this guy fell out of it so I went to rescue him."

"Where's the blue star?"

"I don't know. I think it landed somewhere in Republic City." Tenzin looked to the city with worry, then turned back to the guy.

"Come on, let's get him inside. We can worry about the star tomorrow." I nodded.

"Yes Master." I picked him up and followed Tenzin inside. We set him down on the table we usually have usually have food. Then I looked at his feet. He had weird white boots on his feet. They looked very futuristic.

"Come on Korra. We can deal with him in the morning." I shook my head.

"He could be dead!" Tenzin walked over and put his fingers on his neck. He sighed.

"I guess you're right. We can send for someone to pick up the body." I gasped and looked at the body. He was dead! Oh my god, like actually dead. I always thought of republic city as a nice place where people's dreams come true. With no death. Tenzin put his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on. Let's go back to bed. You have your official statement as the avatar tomorrow." I nodded.

"Ok master." I took one last look at him and thought, where did you come from, and left.

Next morning: I woke up with a yawn and I stretched my arms. Then I remembered, the guy! I ran up, got dressed, and ran to the table, where breakfast was being served. No body found.

"Hey Tenzin, where's the guy?" Tenzin looked questioningly at me.

"I thought you took care of it. I was going to thank you." I rose an eyebrow.

"No. Where did he go?" Tenzin shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe someone took him." I laughed.

"What? Did he come alive and walk off?"

?'s POV: Got... To... Find... Blue... Box... Must... Save... Can't... Think... Of... More... Words... To... Drag... On... Yea...

Korra's POV: (3 hours later)

"Hello. I'm Korra. You're new avatar!" Everyone cheered at me when I said those words. Questions came from all around.

"Are you going to fight against the equalists?"

"Do you plan to stay?"

"Are going to stay in republic city?" I chuckled into the microphone.

"Uh, yes! I am definitely here to stay. But honestly, I, uh, don't have a plan yet. See I'm still in training, but look, all I know is that Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world, and I believe we can make his dream a reality!" The crowd cheered. I smiled awkwardly. I walked off the stage to Tenzin.

"Good job Korra. Honest, but not to innocent." I laughed and brought him into a hug.

"Yeah, we are off to a great start!" Then I saw something in the corner of my eye. It was a blue box. It had wet footprints leading to the doors. It looked vaguely familiar. But I wasn't sure.

"Come on Korra. It's time for your first lesson. Let's get back to Air Temple Island!" Said Tenzin. I nodded. We got into our mode of transportation and left.

GD's POV: Aah! Finally! Regeneration is done! Man, that was a big one. I was in the workshop/wardrobe. I was changing my outfit. I had a bunch of outfits from River's Diary, a book from the 'Dalek Mod'. I needed an upgrade from the white hoodie. I need something a bit more normal. I picked up a multi color jacket.

"Ooh! What do you think?" I showed it DK. Who was currently making a mark 4 and 5. A more durable suit and a more transportable suit. He laughed.

"You're kidding right?" I got disappointed.

"Oh come on! It's looks cool! How about this?" I held up a leather jacket.

"Nope, not you. You're not the macho kind of person." I sighed.

"I can be macho if I wanted." DK laughed again.

"Ok, just no." I sighed at turned back to the costumes. I saw a purple coat, black vest, blue button up shirt and purple bow tie.

"How about this?"

"That could work. Is there a fez?" I nodded and got out a red fez.

"There we go!"

"Perfect. Now you can be Pee-Wee Herman!" I sighed.

"You are no help." DK laughed. I went to the changing room to put the clothes on. First the pants, then the socks and shoes, then the blue button up shirt, the black vest, the purple coat, and last but not least, the bow tie. I messed with it when I walked out. "Jeez, this is sort of tight." I took the bow tie off. Then I looked in the mirror. "Perfect! I can wear the fez occasionally." I put it on. I smiled. Then DK laughed.

"Ladies, contain yourself!" I self-consciously took off the fez.

"Anyway, this will have to do until I can get some normal clothes."

"Why can't you wear the scarf?"

"Because the scarf is to long. You could leave a trail of thread across the whole TARDIS with that thing." I went back to the control room. I pressed a few levers. "By the way, how do you feel?"

"Great! Your regenerate feature of the TARDIS is making me feel great." I smiled.

"Ha ha, that good. I'll try not to blow up again."

"Yes please. That would not be good." I chuckled. I went to the doors. Then I turned to the console. "Who was that girl that rescued me again?"

"Oh! I registered her name as Korra."

"Korra? Sounds cool! I hope I see her again." I exited the box with enthusiasm. Only to be smack in the face buy a flyer. "Well, what's this?" It was a poster. For the Equalists. It said 'JOIN AMON. AND TOGETHER WE WILL GET RID OF THE BENDERS ENTIERLY.' I rose and eyebrow. I guess benders are either completely evil, or misunderstood. But according to what happened to me, I would say the second one and also that Korra is a bender. But who is this Amon person? Why does he hate benders so much? I guess that's what I can start with. An investigation! I headed out to the street to start.


	2. Bending Match

"So, my mother told me that you haven't been able to air bend yet." Tenzin told me as we were walking. I nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't know why. The other elements came so easy to me. But every single time I tried air bending, ppth, nothing." Tenzin put his hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

"It's alright, we just need to be patient. Often times, the element that is the hardest for the avatar to master is the one most opposite to the avatar's personality. For Aang, it was earth bending."

"Yeah, well I'm about as opposite as an air bender as you can get." Tenzin turned around and headed up towards the stairs.

"Let's begin your first lesson." We walked up the stairs. Ikki was yelling.

"Korra's gonna air bend! Korra's gonna air bend!"

GD's POV: I was pointed out by DK that I never thanked the people here for rescuing me. I know that the heroes in the movies never do it, which I don't understand. I got here in the new Mark 4 with DK. I hid behind a bush. I was watching them do some sort of exercise with the teenage girl. I assume she was Korra. I was watching them talk. Then the guy with the beard and the arrow on his hand moved his hand. As he did, the little gates on the platform started moving, with incredibly speed. I opened my mouth in shock. That was bending? That's amazing! Then the smaller girl did it perfectly. I chuckled to myself. This should be no problem for Korra. She ran in. Only to be hit back by the wall. Then she hit another and another until she was shot out. She then ran back in only to be knocked out by a wall hitting her face.

"That's the girl who saved me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yep. That's here. But I remember her saying she was the avatar. Maybe she mastered one element and not the other?" DK responded.

"How do you know so much about bending?" I asked him.

"Oh, I read the files. Apparently their last avatar was called Aang."

"Is it like a title that gets passed down?"

"No, more of a reincarnation. Like James Bond!" I nodded.

"Well, she has determination, I'll give her that." I said as I saw Tenzin pick up the limp Korra.

3 hours later.

I watched Korra behind a bush. She seemed in a bad mood so I didn't want to interrupt her. She kept repeating 'Air Bend!' Over and over. She wanted to move the newspaper on the line. I watched for about 20 minutes, until she blew the whole thing up with fire.

"Um that's fire, not air. Kinda big difference." She looked in my direction. Dammit. DK put the speaker all the way up.

"DK, did you do that on purpose?" I asked him.

"No, is it a malfunction?"

"Who's there?" Korra said in my direction. I decided to show myself. I stood up slowly and met the earth, being flung at my face. I flew back with tremendous force. I got up with pain. She was able to bypass the shield. That was amazing!

"Wow! That is strong!"

"Who are you? How did you get on the island?" She was in no mood for games.

"I flew."

"You flew? By a blimp?"

"No, by, incredibly advanced flight suit!" She looked at me with weird angry eyes.

"Ok then, why are you here?"

"I wanted to say thank you!" She seemed thrown off. She rose her hands to attack again.

"For what?"

"Saving me! I was the one in the ocean!"

"That was you? You're alive?" I quickly realized the reason why heroes don't reveal themselves. They don't need the backlash of questions.

"Um, DK, is the mind eraser feature in yet?"

"Yes sir!"

"Please erase the last 45 seconds of Korra's Memory." She started to protest, then DK flashed her. (With the light, not the, um, never mind). I quickly flew off as she recovered. I said my thank you. It was time to get back. I need to get in the TARDIS. I think I may have found a clue throughout the flyers.

24 hours later:

I had set up a scanner around the island. I decided that since they saved me, I might as well save time from the death, which I have detected is coming. I was currently working on the final adjustments to 'Project Suitcase'. Then I heard a beeping noise. I looked to the scanner.

"DK, what is that?"

"Well, my sources indicated that someone is leaving the island."

"Who?" 

"Who do you think?" I sighed. Of course it would be Korra. She's so angsty. I went to the scanner.

"Where is she headed?"

"It would appear to be the big arena. In fact, I heard some broadcasts from the stadium to the island." I nodded. I went downstairs. I changed my outfit from a purple jacket to a brown pinstripe suit with a tie that had strings going across it. It also had a blue shirt. I put on white shoes along with it. I know it doesn't match but I don't have much clothes and I don't want to go in the multicolor jacket. I felt my pocket. There was something in it. I reached inside to feel a small stick like object. I pulled it out. It was sliver, blue at one end and black at the other. There was a slider thing that extended it, revealing a yellow helix design. I found a button on the slider thing. I pressed it. It light up and made a whirring noise.

"Hey DK, what is this?"

"Oh, that's a sonic screwdriver, I used the iron man suit to put them in each of your costumes. They all corresponded to a suit so I took the liberty of putting each where it belongs. It's basically a multipurpose tool. It can activate anything electronic and more. I haven't been able to test it yet. All you have to do is point and think. The screwdriver will do the rest.

"Nice!" 

"Why did you change your suit?"

"I'm going to go over there."

"Why? For someone who really wants to stay away from her, you really want to get close." I nodded.

"Yeah I know, I just, don't want anything to happen to her. I want a victory in protecting someone. I mean, ever since I lost Athena, I've been not in the best place."

"Yeah that's true. Ok, go on. But bring 'Project Suitcase' with you." I shook my head.

"No! That is not ready yet. Just, let me go alone. They don't know the value of me. They won't go after me." DK beeped. The door opened.

"Thanks DK! See you in an hour or so!" I walked out the doors and headed to the arena. I was really excited to find out what this was. I sped up to a run to get to the arena. I went through a back door. I walked through a light hallway. I took a left, a right, up, down, and ended up in a training room, I think. There was a net with some wood spheres in it. Then, I heard a man coming, I quickly ran out. I ran down the hall to an open door. It led to a big stadium. People were talking amongst themselves. I saw a big pool of water with about a 60 feet high wooden podium in the middle. It was a court. I looked around. I wasn't able to see Korra. I sighed and got in touch with DK.

"Do you see her?"

"No, something is interfering with my scanners." Then I heard two people talking behind me. I turned to see a guy with spiky hair talking to a girl with a blue sleeveless shirt, Korra!

"Hey." I said automatically. I covered my mouth. They both looked in my direction. I turned around quickly.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be out here." I turned, slowly, with my hands up.

"Um, I was looking for, um, seats! I can't find any." The guy with spiky hair walked over to me.

"Are you a fire ferrets fan?" I hesitantly nodded.

"Um, yes?" Then he got a grin.

"Well, nice to meet you! Bolin, that's my name, but you would know that since you're a fan!" I nodded.

"Oh, um, yes! I'm a huge fan! Wow! Nice to meet you!" He took out a paper with his signature on it and handed it to me.

"Something nice for a fan!" I nodded.

"Do you, carry that around with you? Papers with your signature?" He quickly went red.

"No!" Korra behind him laughed. I walked to her.

"Hi, what role do you have on the team?"

"Oh I'm not on the team. I'm just a supporter!" I nodded.

"So you guys are, like a, you know.." They both quickly shook their heads. Bolin a bit slower.

"No no, I'm just a fan. He's showing me to my seat, I think." Then he got a smirk.

"Oh I'm showing you something better then that." I nodded.

"Well, great to meet you! I'll get out of your way!" I started to walk away. But Korra stopped me.

"Wait! Do you want to come with! If that's ok with you of course." She looked over at Bolin. He got a funny look. Like he was being threatened but slowly nodded. He walked off with me and Korra following him.

"By the way, I'm Korra!" I nodded.

"Nice to meet you! I'm GD!"

"Well, nice suit GD." I looked down at it.

"Thanks! You're the first person to not insult it. My, um, roommate isn't so forgiving. At least he liked it better then the bow tie."

"Bow tie? That would just look weird."

"Hey! Come on! Bow ties are awesome!"

"Maybe here but not where I'm from."

"Yeah, maybe that's just a thing where I'm from."

"Hey, have we met before? You seem really familiar."

"I don't know. I walk around here a lot."

"That wouldn't be it. I'm usually stuck where I live. Are you from the water tribe? Are you a water bender?" I shook my head.

"Oh I wish. I've seen what benders do. It's amazing. I don't agree with those equalist guys. They don't really seem to get the bending thing right." Korra nodded.

"Oh I know, I wish I could kick those guy's butts." I laughed.

"I don't know. Everyone had their own beliefs."

"Well yeah, but they don't have to force it upon everyone."

"Yeah that's true. Just don't let it get to you. I assume you're a bender?"

"Oh you have no idea." Bolin turned around and pushed me back so he could be next to her. I snickered and rolled my eyes. They had a conversation. Then we got to a stand. The stand seemed like a training area. It was lower then the rest. Korra looked out in amazement next to Bolin.

"That's even more amazing then I could of ever imagined!" I heard a guy whisper behind me, he motioned Bolin to come over to him. They started to talk about, bring in fan girls. Then I just walked over to them and put my arms around them.

"It's rude to whisper." The other guy, who was skinnier, looked surprised. "Hi! I'm GD! Nice to meet you, um, what is your name?" He rose an eyebrow.

"Don't worry! I'm the only truly memorable one. This is Mako. Mako, meet GD!" Bolin said to him and me. He looked at me and at Korra.

"So are you siblings?"

"No, I just tagged along for the ride!" He just put his helmet on.

"Come on Bolin, we're up." I sighed.

"Hey, are you Mako?" Korra asked him. He just ignored her. She scoffed.

"Or not. Anyway, knock em dead!" Them both plus another person got onto a platform that started to move towards the center platform. Then all lights went off and turned to the center one. Korra and I both excitingly went to the ledge. This would be fun!


	3. Runaway Avatar

GD's POV: "So let me get this straight, they use their hands and other limbs to control these four elements?" DK asked me. It was about 2 months later, we hadn't really had time to discuss the bending match. I was making some adjustments for DK. First off, I was changing the interior. The inside was too dark. I went to the interior setting and changed it from "Toyota" to "Corral". It made the inside of the box a lot more orange, with a, well, corral like appearance. Also the outside of the box changed to where it had no badge on the right door along with a more aged appearance. I thought the new design would fit a new feature, flight. So far it can disappear here and reappear there. But I wanted it to actually spin in the sky. That would be cool. It was very early in process. I would have to test it soon.

"Yeah. It's like dodge ball but with no hands. It was even funnier seeing Korra try it later. She broke so many rules. Anyway, how's the flight test going?" I asked DK.

"It's going OK. But there are so many wrong aerodynamics with a spinning blue box." He protested. I sighed.

"DK. It's a bigger on the inside blue box. What do you expect?" I said in return. He beeped in agreement. I sighed and got up.

"Ok, we should probably test this now." I said to him. He agreed. I went to the console section to roll a switch, give pressure to the new flight circuits. I was about to press the button when all of the sudden, there was a knock at the door. I quickly turned my attention to the door.

"DK? Who is that?" I asked.

"It's Korra! That girl that saved you!" I turned to the door. Then looked at what I was wearing. It was my white hoodie. I didn't even realize I had put it on. It was there along with my purple sweats. I went to the doors, then remembered something.

"DK! Turn on 'Police box mode'." Then I saw a few switches at the main console activate, then it disappeared. The inside disappeared to reveal just the regular back to a police box. I then opened the door slightly just to stick my head out.

"Sorry! Hours are 6-12! And we're closed on Sunday's!" I quickly closed the doors.

"It's 8:00 at night and it's a Tuesday." I sighed and opened the doors all the way. She was standing there with her arms crossed and confusion on her face.

"Hi, this is Earl's Diner, how can I help you?" I said to her. She rolled her eyes.

"Listen, GD, I was about to go to our final match. For the fire ferrets against the wolf bats. I know you said you would always be here if I needed you, so I want you to come. If you're not doing anything." She said. I looked up at the sky. I looked back at her with a smile.

"I would love to come! How come you never came earlier? I would of come." I said. She got a bit red.

"Well, Bolin has been pretty protective over me. Especially after I kissed Mako. I didn't know how he would react after seeing you again. But it's our last match and we need all of the luck we can get. The other team has been known to get really aggressive." She responded. I nodded.

"Aggressive? Isn't that against some rule?" I asked.

"It should be." I nodded. I see some payment in here.

"I will. When's the game?"

"It's in an hour. I can get you some VIP tickets if you want." She seemed really nervous.

"Are you ok? I know it's the last game but jeez." She sighed.

"Well, Amon, that equalist leader, made some threats towards the bending match. I begged for them to keep the match going even though they were decided on stopping it. I think Tenzin has some history with the sherif." I nodded as she went on. Then she stopped to breathe so I took my chance.

"Do you want me to come to watch or protect you?" I asked her.

"Oh don't worry, I can protect myself."

"Oh really? Do you have a plan of attack?"

"I do have a plan, attack. Just come to the match. It would be fun." She insisted. I sighed.

"Fine. I'll come. I'm going to bring a precaution."

"No. No precautions. I'll be fine." She was serious. I nodded. Then she got in the box. Which threw me off.

"What do you do in here? Is there like a secret underground base?" She asked. I shook my head and pushed her out.

"I'll be there. Let me get dressed." I said. She looked confused as I closed the door. I deactivated the disguise.

"So, you're going to the final bending match?" DK asked.

"Yeah, I promised. What should I wear?" I asked looking through my clothes. I found a black long coat with a red lining with a white button up shirt and a black vest.

"Oh, that's a cool one! It came with three sonic devices!" DK informed me. I put the shirt on, then the vest, then the jacket. I also put on black pants with black shoes. It was pretty nice. I reached inside my inner pocket to find three things. There were two sonics along with some sunglasses. I put the sunglasses away as I didn't need them. I also took out one of the sonics as it too much resembled the one from the bow tie suit. I took out one with a blue end with four lights on each end. It was pretty cool. I put it back in and straightened my hair. But something in the back of my mind was telling me this was a bad idea. I ignored it and walked out of the TARDIS.

30 minutes later: I got to the bending match at the last minute. I saw the lights shut off as I ran to my spot. Korra had gotten me a seat where the fire ferrets prepare. Someone had a bunch of ships above the arena. This person that sent the threat was clearly that, a threat. The person in the middle was yelling the team names. Then Bolin's Pet did some acrobatics in the center on the stage, followed by tons of cheering. Then the other team was called, the Wolf bats. They came out with tons of cheering. I saw some tension between the two, Korra and the other guy in the middle. They went to their respective sides and started the game.

After a few minutes, I saw something. I'm not entirely sure, but I don't think that certain moves they were doing weren't exactly legal. My point was proven when I heard people yelling. I joined along. Hey, I need to look somewhat from there.

"COME ON! OPEN YOUR EYES REF!" I yelled. I used some words I heard my dad yell when he watches Soccer. This went on for a while. Then Korra and the other guy got in the middle. The platform lifted. Then in a swift move, Korra knocked him off.

"HELL YEAH!" I yelled. Then I noticed something. I saw some people pull up face covers. I got confused. Then their hands came out of popcorn revealing gloves. My eyes widened in horror.

"DK, DK! Code Red!" I said in my head comm.

"What's happening?" DK said. Then, I felt a hand on my neck. I was knocked out with a shock of electricity.

A few minutes later, I woke up in the TARDIS. It had materialized around me.

"GD, Korra is on the blimp. I think she's hanging on to a rope." After DK said that, I ran out to look outside. Sure enough, there she was. I ran back inside.

"DK, time to test flight!" I said.

"You're insane! We haven't tested that yet!" DK responded. I nodded.

"I know, but it's the only way we can get to her." I said. I rolled up a lever, pressed a button, and pulled the take-off lever. I felt the TARDIS lurch to the left. Then the familiar groaning sounded off. We took off. I felt the TARDIS moving as we flew around. I pulled the scanner towards me. I saw the people looking the box that had flew towards the stadium. That raised another issue I noticed. We were getting lower. I quickly pushed another lever adding power to the flight. I felt the TARDIS shoot up, forcing me to the ground. I struggled to reach my hand up, I pulled the lever back a bit, letting me stand.

"Power issues, got it." I said. I quickly used the helmic regulator to steer the TARDIS towards Korra. I saw her look at the box with open eyes. I smiled at that. I still love people's reactions. I locked on to Korra's velocity and speed and locked to TARDIS to that. I quickly ran to the doors and opened them. I was quickly blown back from air. I grabbed the railing to stop from blowing completely back. I saw Korra holding on to the rope in fear. I made my way to the door again.

"KORRA! YOU NEED TO GRAB A HOLD OF THE TARDIS!" I yelled. She shocked her head.

"No! I NEED TO GET AMON!" She yelled back. Then DK said something.

"Blimp has increased speed." Then I saw Korra fly further up. I ran back to the console.

"DK, why are they going so high?" I asked.

"Probably because we're chasing them." He replied.

"No before, they were going up before. Besides if they saw us before then they would have kept going before I stopped to talk to her."

"Not sure, although I do notice that the atmosphere is becoming extremely thin." I realized what was happening.

"Oh no, if she can't breathe then she won't be able to hang on. She'll fall." I said. I quickly speed up the TARDIS to get her. I ran back to the doors to see her. She was turning blue.

"YOU NEED TO HANG ON!" I said. She didn't respond. She slowly let her grip loose and fell. I looked down. Then I realized I high we were. I quickly ran to the TARDIS.

"You can't go after her. The speed hasn't gotten to that level." He said.

"Well, then we aren't using speed."

"What alternative is there?"

"Gravity!" I said, removing all power from flight. I slowly felt the TARDIS falling. Then the box started shaking violently as I was thrown throughout the now turning spaceship.

"Ok DK! When we get to her level, I want you to ONLY activate enough power to keep the ship upright."

"You're insane!" He said.

"You're rational! That's worse!" I said. I felt the ship slowly level up as I looked to the doors. Korra was falling perfectly level to us. I ran to the door and reached my hand out. I grunted as I tried to reach further then currently possible. I got a really bad idea. I put my hand to the doors and closed them. I could just reach my feet to her. I used them to grab her and slowly to the TARDIS. I opened the doors and threw her in. I felt my grip loosen as I quickly grabbed the light on the top. I grunted as I pulled myself to the door. I saw Korra floating. I quickly made my way inside, closing the door. I went to the console to turn power back on. Korra slammed to the floor. I winced.

"Sorry." I said. Then I piloted her back to Air Temple Island. Where I needed to talk to her about something important.


	4. Explanation well overdue

The time rotor moved up and down as we slowly piloted to air temple island. I pressed a couple buttons. Then the rotor slowed down and stopped completely. We landed. I picked Korra up and carried her outside. There were a group of people waiting for me. As soon as I walked out, I dropped korra and my hands were restricted by, well nothing. This one older guy had his hand up. He was stopping my hands from moving. I struggled to break free to no luck. Another person picked Korra up and lead her inside the air temple island. The man stopping me from moving walked closer to me. He then waved his hand, which knocked me out.

I woke up in a bed. The older man was sitting next to it. I quickly noticed that I didn't have any restraints. I sat up.

"Who are you?" The older man asked.

"W-what happened?" I asked.

"I knocked you out. Now tell me, who are you?" He asked again.

"Well, people call me GD. My gamer name is Thegamerdude256. I don't really tell people my real name." I said. He looked at me with interest.

"Fine GD. What did you do to Korra?" The old man asked.

"Wait, don't I get to ask questions to?" I asked. He seemed annoyed but nodded.

"Fine, what do you want to know?" He asked.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Tenzin." He responded. I nodded.

"Ok, Tenzin. What's your next question?" I asked.

"What did you do to Korra?" He asked.

"If I remember correctly, then I saved her life. She grabbed onto a rope led by that crazy leader that wants to kill all of her kind. Besides, she was so high in the atmosphere that she would have either found it harder to breath or gotten so cold she would be in death. Both cases, she'd probably let go of the rope." I said. Tenzin put his hand on his face and brushed away some sweat.

"But, how did you fly a blue box up to a blimp?" He asked.

"Long story, extreme engineering." I responded to him. Tenzin seemed confused. He pulled out a key that I quickly recognized as the TARDIS key.

"We tried to open it. But it wouldn't move. The key fit, it just didn't turn." Tenzin held up the key. I nodded.

"Isomorphic controls. Only I can open it. That or I can let people open it but I wasn't able to get a message across." I said. I tried to reach the key but he moved it away.

"Open it." Tenzin demanded. I hesitated.

"Not a good idea."

"Why not."

"Because if I show you what's inside, then I'll have to explain where it came from. Then I'll have to explain why I'm here. Then I'll have to explain your eventual fate."

"What's our eventual fate?"

"Forget it, I shouldn't have said anything." Tenzin stood up.

"You seem safe." He said. I nodded.

"Well, I don't like weapons if that's what you mean." I replied.

"Korra woke up a little while ago. She wanted to see you." Tenzin said, motioning me to stand up. I did. We walked off. Then I noticed something in my reflection as I was walking. I had red marks on my neck.

"Woah. What's that?" I asked. Tenzin looked at the marks.

"Oh. That's how I knocked you out. Don't worry. It's actually regenerating faster than I've ever seen." He said. I felt the marks. He seemed a bit confused. "Why? Is something wrong?" He asked. I nodded.

"If I was regenerating like I usually do, they'd be gone by now. My regeneration powers are slowing down." I said. Then I shook my head and turned to Tenzin. "Never mind. I'll figure it out later. Where is Korra?" I asked. Tenzin opened a door that showed her looking out a window into republic city. She was clearly in shock. Tenzin walked away to let us talk by ourselves. I went to look outside with her. I noticed the TARDIS was directly outside. She was looking at the box. I sighed.

"Ok, what do you want to know?" I asked. She quickly turned to me, she looked mad. She held up her hand. A fireball grew and she motioned it to me.

"Who are you?!" She asked, yelling. I quickly moved back in fear.

"Hey hey. Calm down."

"Don't you dare ask me to calm down!" She yelled. The fireball grew bigger.

"I told you. People call me GD. That's my real title. I promise." I said. Korra didn't seemed convinced.

"What are you? Some alien? Some past life manifested into a physical form?" She asked. A bit more calm.

"I'm technically not an alien. I'm not exactly from here though." I said. She lowered her hand.

"Then where do you come from?" She asked.

"It's going to sound insane. But I come from a different universe." I said. She definitely was skeptical.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean, I came here from a different universe. A different kind of reality. Another dimension." I said.

"Why should that make sense?"

"It doesn't have to make sense, but it's the truth."

"How do I know that?" She asked.

"Because I saved you with a blue box. Not something that happens a lot around here." I said. She sighed.

"It's insane. But I believe you." She said. I nodded.

"I have that kind of look. People usually trust me." I said. She sighed.

"Why are you here?" She asked. I hesitated. Then I sighed. She deserved to know.

"If I go back, I die." I said, straight forward. She seemed shocked.

"What did you do?" She asked. I guess she thought I was on the run. I sat down to break it to her.

"I was injected with this virus that would only kill me if I go back. Technically I don't really die. I turn into this demon like creature that goes turns into a killing monster. It'll feel like dying though. This new creature makes it so I have no say in what I do. So this new creature goes off doing whatever, and I'm dead." I said. Korra sat down next to me. She looked at me with sympathy.

"How?" She asked.

"A long time ago, my race of people was destroyed by this being called Herobrine. He turned them all into slaves. Except for me. The transformation only happened part way. So now I'm half human, half enderman. That's what they're called." Korra definitely believed me. She took a breath in to speak then let it out. She did this a couple times. Then she looked at me.

"How can you just go on like that and just move onto another universe?" She asked. I sighed.

"Because there's a good chance I don't have a universe to go back to anymore." I said. She seemed intrigued.

"What do you mean?"

"There's this thing called the red death. It's what we called it. It's emanating from the center of the multiverse. It destroyed my universe. A ship survived, holding the remnants of the other humans. My friends are there." I said. Korra seemed a bit nervous.

"W-What will happen here?" She asked. I hesitated again. I didn't have the heart to tell her.

"You'll be fine." I lied. She seemed relieved.

"Oh ok. Are you going to stay here?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No. I have to go on. I'm going to try to find whatever's causing it. First I need to stay ahead of it though. This place just was in the way." I said.

"Are you traveling with anyone?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Not really. The blue box has an AI in it. He's pretty nice." I said. Korra seemed to be thinking about something. Then she looked up.

"Take me with you." She said. I was a bit put off.

"What, to another universe? You want me to bring you with me?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. This thing seems pretty hard. Plus you don't have anyone travelling with you anyway. And I can always come back right?" She said. I chuckled.

"That's, not a really good idea." I said. She seems let down.

"Why not?"

"It's not safe. I don't want to be responsible for your death." I said. She sighed.

"It's my choice. I don't care about the risks. Please, take me with you." She said. I sighed.

"I. I don't know. I've never travelled with anyone before. Especially a girl." I said. She laughed.

"What are you, 16? I promise your parents won't find out about if." She said sarcastically.

"Actually I'm 18. And it's not that. I'm just a bit nervous." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"For crying out loud, I won't do anything." She said. I thought about it. I would love the help. I decided.

"Ok, fine. But we leave soon." I said. She nodded.

"Great! When?" She asked. The red death would come tomorrow. But I wasn't going to let her know that.

"Tomorrow morning. You better pack up and say your goodbyes." She nodded and ran out. Presumably to pack. I chuckled at her enthusiasm. Then I turned my attention to something else. I took out a needle and pricked my finger. A little blood came out. I looked at a clock and my finger. It would usually regenerate at a 10 second speed. After 10 seconds, I looked. More blood was coming out. After a few more seconds, the cut started closing slowly. Then it was gone in a couple more seconds. All in all, it took 15 seconds. My regeneration was slowing down. That wasn't good. I needed to know why. I decided to talk to DK tomorrow. I wiped off the blood to reveal a finger with no cut. I sighed and got up to go back to my room. Tomorrow was going to be interesting to say the least.


	5. Who are you?

I woke up early. I walked outside of the temple to DK. He had sustained some damage. I used my key to walk inside. The interior was new again. DK had changed it again. The walls were tan with white roundels. To the right was a red couch with some clocks on the wall and to the left was a hat rack and a scanner on the wall. The room was shaped like a big hexagon. Two of the walls had doors leading to corridors leading to rooms. The console in the middle was the first one designed by me specifically as the others fakes from the dalek mod. It had many levers and buttons and other things that would take days to list off. But each panel had its own purpose. I walked over to the chameleon circuit. I pressed a few buttons. I decided to change the outside look of the TARDIS. I finally settled on a green porta potty look as I grew attached to the blue box shape. I went back to the door to walk out. I pulled the handle and pushed. The door pushed open and I walked out. The door closed by itself. I inspected the new exterior. It was a bit smaller but I liked it. The door had the 'occupied' sign on it. I laughed at that. After about an hour, Korra came out with a suitcase. I looked at her with confusion.

"Why did you want to leave so early?" I asked.

"I just don't want to wake anyone up." She said. I sighed.

"Because then they would be able to stop you. You didn't tell them you were leaving." I said. She nodded.

"No. Tenzin wouldn't let me go." She said. I nodded.

"Ok fine. Do you still want to go?" I asked. She almost immediately nodded her head.

"Yeah yeah. Definitely." She said. I nodded and turned to the door.

"Alright, you ready?" I asked.

"Wait wait. Why does it look different?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I didn't like the blue box as much."

"So you just changed it? You can just do that?" She asked with amazement. I nodded.

"Pretty much. Just wait till you see inside." I said. She rose an eyebrow. I went to the door. I grabbed the handle and pulled the door open. I held it open. Korea stood in front of the door in absolute astonishment. She put her hand over her mouth and took a few steps inside. She looked around at everything. All of the sudden, a voice started talking, scaring Korra.

"Unauthorized personnel may not enter the console room." DK said. I rolled my eyes and walked inside, passing Korra.

"Oh shut up." I said.

"Hey, let me have my fun." DK said. I turned to Korra.

"That's DK. He's the AI in charge of the ship. Now, any questions?" I asked. She was silent for a little bit. Then she turned to me.

"How did you do this?" She asked. I fell a bit flat. I didn't exactly have an answer.

"Well, um, it's a big space in a little space. And that's it." I said. She seemed a bit disappointed.

"That doesn't help me at all." She said.

"Honestly me neither." I said in response. I turned to the console.

"We good to go?" I asked DK.

"We should be. Huh, that's interesting." DK said.

"What is?" I asked.

"Well, when we first left, it took a lot of power to leave. Now the power has gone down drastically." He said. I rose an eyebrow.

"How does that work?" I asked. DK wasn't sure. He had a theory though.

"Maybe having multiple control groups from different universes will help lower power requirements. Maybe Korra being from another part of the multiverse will help us travel through it." DK explained. I looked at Korra with amazement.

"Amazing. Does that mean that if we get more passengers from around then it'll be really easy?" I asked.

"Maybe. Certain universes help more than others. I can try to shoot us to one that will help us the most." DK said.

"Ok, that works. Also make one that's compliant. I don't want the passenger to be evil or anything." I said. DK agreed with me. I turned to Korra.

"May I help with your bags? I'll show you to your room." I said.

"I can carry the bag. You lead the way." She said. I opened the corridor.

"Let's go. See you in a few." I said to DK.

I had led Korra to her room. I was walking back to the console room. I was walking when I heard a voice. It was a girl's voice. It came from behind me. I turned behind me to see a teenage girl. She had a weird appearance. She had pink hair. She looked liked she was wearing an anime schoolgirl outfit. She also had cat ears made of fur that was the same color as her hair. She spoke with a high pitch voice.

"I see you've finally made it out of your own universe." She said to me. I turned to face her.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"Oh come on, that's no way to treat me." She said smiling.

"Who are you?" I asked, a bit more sternly this time.

"Fine I'll cave. You call me Kitty." She said.

"Kitty? Seriously?" I asked. She nodded with that same innocent smile.

"Yeah. I like the name, it fits me well." She said. I took a step closer to her.

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

"You'll find I can do a lot of things." She said to me.

"Well, why are you here?" I asked.

"I'm interested to see what this version of you is up to. It's been a while." She said.

"What? You've, seen me before?" I asked. She nodded.

"Lots." She said. I nodded slowly.

"Um, ok. Why are you stalking me?"

"Oh stalking is such a strong word. I like observing." She said. I put my hand if my face.

"Ok, if you can get in here so easily, then can you just leave?" I asked. She nodded.

"That's not very nice of you." She said with a fake sad face. I sighed, then I got an idea.

"Wait, if you can travel through the multiverse easily, you must know what's going on in the center. Can you give me any info on it?" I asked. She perked up.

"That's better. Yes, I know about it." She said.

"What can you tell me?" I asked. She shrugged.

"That it's from the center of the universe? You know everything already." She said.

"How do I stop it?" I asked. She smiled again,

"You'll figure it out soon enough." She said. I got a big mad.

"Ok look, whoever you are, you do not withhold this info from me. I had to leave my universe behind forever." I said. She sighed.

"I can't tell you information. You'll figure it out." She said. Then she just disappeared. I blinked a few times. I started to wonder if it was a hallucination. I made my way back to the control room. Korra was sitting on the couch. She had a smile on her face.

"This place is amazing! The corridors led me to the console so fast!" She said. I nodded.

"Yeah yeah cool. DK, how many life forms are on this ship?" I asked. Korra seemed a bit concerned.

"Why?" They both asked.

"Just do it." I said. DK waited a bit.

"2 life forms. You and Korra. Why?" He asked. I ignored the question.

"Are we set to go to the next universe?" I asked.

"Yes." DK said. Korra looked at me with excitement. I looked back with a smile.

"You ready?" I asked. She nodded.

"I'm ready for anything." She said. I smiled and pulled the dematerialization lever. The ship shook violently, but not as much as before. Korra quickly was flung around but quickly held onto the console. She laughed in excitement. I quickly ran around pressing levers and buttons. I looked at Korra with excitement. We had left republic city and we were off to our next adventure!

 **That was the second part of the multiverse! Now, before we see them go into another universe, I have another story for them to go through. It involves another story of mine. It'll be my first crossover with my own stories. I hope to see you guys then!**


End file.
